sons of sombra
by lyanNo.1
Summary: A story of adventure, love, and alot of random stuff M for later. also Anthro characters and OCs. one last things alot of couples.


Quick info anthro characters, don't like don't read, characters are aged differently, and lastly the greatest battle cry ever is the thundercats lion-o battle cry now to the story. _

It was a marvelous day in Equestria; the birds chirped, the flowers were in bloom, an the power puff girls kept the...wait the hell damn it Joey. Anyway the mane six were doing there respected jobs and hobbies and love appeared to be in the air because well Big Mac and Fluttershy while taking care of animals kept glancing and sneaking in kisses with each other. That became contagious which it spread to Pinkie and Pokey then to Spike and Rarity, AJ and Caramel soon followed, the same continued to Twilight and Flash, it slightly worked on Rainbow and her 'sorta, kinda, maybe coltfriend' the wonderbolt Soarin. This continued throughout the small town and making many happy but one despised it because he could not know it like he did centuries ago he wanted to end the love by killing each one of them; but he wouldn't because of her but he would ruin it he felt four who like him didn't know the love and he would do something to set something powerful free and destroy this love they all felt. He cloaked himself and went to search for the four.

The four he searched were the now eight-teen year old cutiemark crusaders, who had found their cutiemarks but decided to stay friends continue to be a club and help others find their cutiemarks. Applebloom had gotten her cutiemark by painting here cutiemark was a paint brush, Scootaloo had woken up one day and here wings had developed greatly and she was able to fly just as fast as Rainbowdash her cutiemark was a cloud with a purple lighting bolt, Sweetiebell found out during a school play that she had a incredible singing voice her cutiemark was a musical note, and last but not least was Babseed her parents had let her come live with Applebloom every few months or so she got her cutiemark in Olympic sports her cutiemark was a gold medal. The four had been in the club house chatting when a knock came at the door. The four exchanged looks then Applebloom answered it to tall dark hooded figure who at her and said. "Greetings little girl" he stepped inside sitting down on the couch. Babseed then asked. "Who are you?" he looked to her and said. "One who could show you to the those who will be you special somepony" they all raised an eyebrow he used his magic to show four shadowy figures a earth pony one tall and buff, another a Pegasus little shorter and slim, the last two were unicorns and both about as tall as the Pegasus and not over buff but definitely had muscles the girls looked at them and with a poof they were gone the figure looked at them and said. "You help me you get those boys. Deal?" they shrugged and said. "Deal" he smiled and said. "Retrieve the alicorn necklace and I can get you to those boys" they ran to Zelcora's she wasn't there so they took it and left a note they returned it to the stallion and he got up and said to follow him he led them far away from town to a mountain cave. Put on the necklace using it's power to break an invisible seal he sat on a rock and said. "I can not go any further you must go on without me and find the four stones one red, another green, the next blue, and last gray" they nodded and entered as they did the stallion said to himself. "Soon my sons, soon" the girls entered a small area with four shrines each holding the stones Babseed went to try and pick up the green one but to no avail Applebloom tried and did it with no problems she raised an eyebrow Bab then tried the red one with no problem she shrugged as Scootaloo lifted the gray stone, Sweetiebell then lifted the blue stone as soon as they all did the cave began to shake.

They ran for the mouth of the cave just as it collapsed they made it out the stallion waiting Scootaloo flew over fast and yelled. "The hell you didn't tell us that would happen" the stallion looked up and asked. "Would you have gone in" they shook their heads he stood taking the stones placing them on a circular stone and began to chant as the stones rose they began glow brighter and brighter. As he continued the celestial knights showed up and yelled. "STOP OR WE WILL KILL YOU" but it was to late the stones shot off into different directions and the stallion smile as the earth began to shake, the wind howl, water began to thrash about, and fire began to appear. Then from these elements four large male stallions roughly each standing almost forty feet tall. Each was made of an element one of earth, the next made of wind, another made of water, the last made of fire everyone stepped back except the hooded stallion who pulled his hood down revealing he was the fallen king Sombra he laughed evilly. "Finally I shall have what I wish and all thanks to you girls" he pointed to the crusaders and jumped on the shoulder of the giant made of earth as the giant began to walk away the earth shaking with each step The other three giant followed. the mane six and their coltfriends arrived and AJ's first words were. "What the hay happened here" the C.M.C. All looked at each other then the mane six and said in unison. "We were tricked by Sombra" the girls looked at them and Rarity asked. "how" Sweetiebell answered. "He promised us coltfriends" "And we see you guys so happy all the time with your coltfriends so we wanted some" Applebloom added looking down at her feet. Everyone looked at each other and back to the crusaders and Twilight said. "Well let's clean up this mess before it get's out of hand. SPIKE THE ELEMENTS QUICK" she ordered as he zipped off and came back quick as possible. With the book they hid them in.

hey just trying this tell me what you think. I shall try and the write next chapter soon.


End file.
